


Jealous

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, jealous larry, pining for Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Lawrence sees Robert and Aaron in the pub together. Set post Robron-reunion





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> People were talking about Larry being jealous of Aaron when robron reunite because he wants to be the one to kiss Robert... and I started thinking about it... and this happened.

Lawrence hates his life. There is just no other way to say it.

He’s walking through the village and it’s cold and miserable. HE is cold and miserable. Three months ago, his grandson was born, his family was reunited, the business was doing well… and he had Robert.

Now, Rebecca and the baby are gone, Chrissie is gone, Lachlan is in prison for a double count of attempted murder, the business is about to be sold, and well… as it turns out, he never actually had Robert.

And to add insult to injury it’s valentine’s day.

He decides getting drunk is the only way to get through this day but going back to his big empty house sounds as appealing as getting shot _again,_ so the Woolpack will have to do. Even if that means having to deal with heart shaped decorations all over the place and love songs on the radio.

The pub is busy, of course. Because the universe won’t let him drown his sorrows in peace.

He orders a brandy, ignores whatever comment Charity makes and sits down in a quiet corner. Nobody pays attention to him and that suits him just fine. He’s in no mood to discuss his fall from grace with anyone.

After downing his second brandy and contemplating trying to get Chas to leave him the bottle, he hears it. The laugh that still turns his insides to mush and makes his heart skip a beat.

“My husband the romantic.”

“What? You had a good time didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but when you said we were going on a date I thought you meant romantic meal for two.”

“We can do that next week. On our anniversary.”

“We’re going to Manchester on our anniversary.”

“They have restaurants in Manchester.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving the hotel room.”

They laugh and Lawrence watches Robert slip his arms around Aaron’s waist and kiss him.

Someone makes gagging sounds and the two pull apart. Slightly.

“What?”

“If I have to watch you two sucking face all night I’m going to Belle’s.”

Liv. Lawrence doesn’t really know her. Other than that she’s Aaron’s sister and had been a constant thorn in Rebecca’s side.

“Alright. Bye then.” Robert jokes and turns to Aaron. “Maybe we should buy Lisa some flowers. Can’t be easy to have a constant grump in the house. And Liv.”

Aaron laughs.

“Don’t let Cain hear you say that. You’ll end up in the boot of his car again, and I kind of like having you back where you belong.”

Robert seems to melt at that and gives Aaron a small smile before he kisses him again, and Lawrence has to admit to himself, the looks Robert used to give him, were never like that.

“What’s got you two in such a good mood?” Chas asks and puts two pints on the bar. Lawrence is confused; he hadn’t heard them order anything.

“It’s all that romance in the air.” Charity says. “Mister romantic over here probably planned some epic date, candlelit dinner in a fancy restaurant and a stroll in the moonlight and everything.”

“Stroll in the moonlight? Are you mad? It’s February. It’s way too cold.”

“Like you two would have any trouble keeping each other warm. Just like last year when you kept us all waiting in here. I know a walk of shame when I see one.”

“It’s not a walk of shame when we got married is it? Nobody was sneaking out.”

“No but you two have done plenty of that, haven’t you?

“Ok that’s enough. I’m not discussing any of that in my family’s pub, alright?” Aaron cuts in.

Robert laughs into his pint but doesn’t reply.

“So what’s he got planned for you then?” Charity asks Aaron and Lawrence finds himself curious about the answer.

“Got me breakfast in bed this morning.” Aaron says with a smile.

“And then he took me paintballing this afternoon.” Robert adds. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Shut up. You enjoyed yourself.”

Lawrence sits and watches them for a while. He’s never paid much attention to them as a couple before, but he supposes they look happy. They’re laughing and joking and Robert seems more at ease than Lawrence ever remembers him being at Home Farm.

He’s also constantly touching Aaron. Robert, who’d told him he wasn’t really into PDA and the physical side of relationships, now can’t keep his hands off of Aaron, who seems to constantly seek him out too.

Lawrence scoffs at himself for being so gullible. He should have known it wasn’t real. He should have known a young attractive man like Robert Sugden wouldn’t actually be interested in an old drunk like him.

He watches Robert whisper something in Aaron’s ear and disappear behind the bar through the back. Now Aaron is alone at the bar, Lawrence can take a good look at him. He’s dressed in black. Dark jeans and a black hoodie. Nothing special. He supposes he’s attractive. Muscular even. It’s not until Aaron turns around to grab his phone from his jacket pocket that Lawrence sees it. A ring. On the ring finger of his left hand. Wedding ring. And it hits him like a ton of bricks.

He’d seen Robert’s own ring on his finger, of course, but always ignored it. Especially when Robert put that hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, that ring was just a tiny, easy to ignore detail. But now, seeing it on Aaron’s hand and knowing Robert had put it there, hurts more than he likes to admit to himself.

A few minutes later Robert returns and lightly puts his hand on Aaron’s back as he walks past to take his place next to him again.

“We should get going in a bit.” Aaron tells him.

Robert checks his watch and nods. Lawrence doesn’t remember him wearing a watch.

“Yeah, you’re right. Don’t want to miss the previews.”

“Where are you going?” Chas asks.

“Cinema. Black Panther.” Robert says and he sounds excited.

“What? You said me and you would go together for my birthday this weekend.” Liv says, angry.

“Yeah, of course we are. I promised didn’t I?”

“So why are you going with Aaron now?”

“Because he’s a nerd that wants to memorise this film within a month of its release.” Aaron teases.

“I’m educating your brother on good films. Show him that you can still watch a film even if it doesn’t contain fast cars and explosions.”

“Shut up.” Aaron grumbles but Robert’s smile only gets bigger.

“Really babes, you’re better off hanging out with us tonight,” Charity tells Liv, swinging an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “No-one goes to the cinema on a Wednesday night for the film. They’re going to be snogging in the back row the whole time.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Robert says, grinning at Aaron.

“I wish that was the case.” Aaron says. “He’ll shush me for breathing too loud.”

“Yeah, yeah. We should get going now or we’ll miss it.” Robert says, finishes his pint and shrugs on his jacket. “Are you hanging out here or are you going to Belle’s?” He asks Liv

“I’ll stay here I think.”

“Text one of us if your plans change, ok?” Aaron says as he zips up his jacket.

“Will do. And I don’t want spoilers so keep your mouths shut when you get home tonight!”

Lawrence watches the two of them say goodbye to their family and walk out the door. Together. Holding hands. And he secretly wishes it was his hand Robert was holding.

His phone beeps to signal a message. The sale contracts for Home Farm. Signed. As of March 1st, the business and the house are owned by Tom Waterhouse. He takes a 20 pound note out of his wallet, drops it on the table and leaves, ready to leave Robert Sugden and Emmerdale in his past once and for all.


End file.
